Love Potion Number Nine
by BinkaStrait
Summary: Harry Potter is living a normal life in Hogwarts with his girlfriend, Ginny, but Draco gets put under a love spell and falls for Harry. What happens when Harry starts to love him back? The pairings are: Harry,Draco. Harry,Ginny. Draco,Pansy. Ron,Hermione.
1. The Fight

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so I'm so excited to see if you guys like it!! Please review, good or bad. You could also tell me how I could improve.**

**Harry Potter is not mine to own.**

**_Summary: Famous, Harry Potter is living a normal life in Hogwarts with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, but what happens when Draco gets put under a love spell and falls for Harry? What happens when Harry starts to love him back? The pairings are: Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Hermione and Ron/Hermione._**

_**This doesn't really have to do with anything but on March 23 it's Steven Strait's Birthday!! I will probably update again on his birthday! For those of you that don't know who he is he's an actor/model/singer 33 share the love!! I love him!!**_

Chapter One

_**Harry P.O.V**_

"Stop it, Ron!" I chuckled. I shook head my back and fourth to get all the snowflakes out of my hair and blinked a few times before I started making snowballs to throw back at Ron. The forest was so white with snow it looked like a big lake of melted marshmello. I was trying to remember how George had taught me how to throw snowballs underhand. I didn't know what the difference was from throwing it overhand but apparently it was more "sneaky". I shook away the silly thought.

"Afraid I'm going to beat you?" he urged on, picking up a dull icicle. The people around us were staring at Ron for his immature behavior. I let out a little snicker. We were around the three broom sticks, so you could imagine how many people were around us at the time.

"Harry watch out!" cried Hermione as she used her wand to stop the cold ice from hitting me. Gosh, Hermione always knew the right time to arrive.

I walked towards her, greeting her with a big grateful hug. To my dismay Ginny was right behind her. Who would have guessed? They were wearing matching scarves, hats and boots. I haven't noticed that I was still hugging Hermione until Ginny gave an uncomfortable cough. I quickly let her go before anything else got too awkward.

"Harry! I've missed you so much since winter break! How have things been going?" Ginny gushed. I tried to put on one of my warmest smiles to show her I missed her, too. Ginny was actually a great girl but the reason why I haven't been talking to her since winter break is because she's been so moody. She hasn't told me herself why she's been like that but Ron told me it was because she was failing potions and she got kicked off the gryffindor quidditch team. We all know what Ginny is capable of when she gets mad.

"Oh, uhh.. Ginny! I've been great. What have you been up to?" I asked trying to be careful about the words I used. I hope I haven't asked her the wrong thing.

"Oh, not much…" she seemed to be at a loss of words. "What have I been up to, Harry? I've been getting drunk. Do you know why? Because I was kicked off the quidditch team! That's what I've been up to!" she yelled.

"You've been doing what?!" asked Ron, seeming like he was going to pass out and his eyes were as wide and big as a house elf. "Ginny, you're only seventeen! Does mom and dad know about this?!" Now Ron was pacing around a tree, looking like an idiot.

"Don't tell anyone! You have no clue what I'm going through, right now!" Ginny yelled back. She quickly flashed me a dark glare and ran off. Hermione did the same to Ron and she sprinted to catch up with Ginny.

"Damn it!" I scoffed. Girls were so hard to understand! "Ron, what do I do now?" I questioned.

Ron was still pacing around the poor little tree. You could actually begin to see the dirt now. "She's a drunk, Harry! You have it easy! You're just her boyfriend. I have to live with her!" he screamed. Now he was practically flailing his arms around, on the edge of hyperventilating. He looked almost comical.

"Ron, calm down! School is almost starting and you wouldn't have to been in the same room as she's in anymore!" I tried to comfort him but it was hard seeing as I was just as uncomfortable with this situation as he was. "Come on, Ron. Let's go back to the three broom sticks and have a drink" I said in my most calming voice. I just remembered that the problem was drinking. "We could have a nice.. Milkshake." I quickly corrected myself.

I nearly had to peal Ron away from that poor tree until he agreed to come with me and calm down with a milkshake before we both go mental.

Before we even got to the tree broom sticks I could already smell some of the liquor. I opened the door and to my disappointment I saw Draco Malfoy. I dragged the still shocked Ron to the seat furthest away from Malfoy and his friends, Crabe and Goyal. As usual they were picking on a couple of Hufflepuffs, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott. When I was sure they didn't see us I started to order.

"Two vodka's, please." I requested. I didn't want anything too special or else Ron and I wouldn't be able to get back to the burrow safely.

"Two vodka's, on the house!" yelled the waitress over to the counter. "Looks like you to boys have been though a pretty rough day." I couldn't help but notice that she reminded me of those ladies that worked at old restaurants with gum in her mouth and she would always look like she had better things to do.

"Thanks." I said gratefully. "Ron, are you ok? Ginny's only one year younger than us. We go drinking all the time with her! It's not that bad." I said.

"It's not that bad?! It's not that bad?!" stuttered Ron. "We go drinking for fun! Ginny is going drinking to numb the pain of getting kicked off the fucking qudditch team." It sounded like Ron was going to need more than just vodka.

Our drinks came quite quickly. Both me and Ron chugged it down and ordered another, but this time I thought that we should try something a little stronger. Like some whisky.

I suddenly saw a flash of light blonde hair pass by. Malfoy. I silently prayed that he didn't hear our conversation. Who am I kidding? That ferret boy hears everything that has to do with gossip or should I say anything that would get me or my friends in trouble.

"Oooo.. So the baby of the weasels is a drunk? Next thing you know she'll be just like her older brother." the blonde bimbo said with a smirk. He looked behind him to signal Crabe and Goyal to laugh at his hurtful remark. I hated the fact that Draco always had some sort of posse behind him that made him look like some sort of king.

"Malfoy, fuck off!" I looked him straight in the eyes trying to look serious but was defeated by my drunken hiccup. "We don't need this, right now!"

"What'cha going to do 'bout it, Potter?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it, Malfoy" I said with my most threatening voice. "Better yet. I'll show you!"

_**OOOO!! I'm so excited!! I get to make my own cliff!! Please, please review! Please no flames though, constructive criticism is welcome.**_


	2. Sweet Dreams

_**First things first, HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVEN STRAIT!! I love you! Okay, maybe I am one day earlier. So I guess I should say, Happy Early Birthday! This is my second chapter and I really hope you guys like my story. Please, please review. I live on those.**_

_**I would like to give a shout out to:**_

_**QueenB23: Thanks for the review. You're the first person!! Thanks!!**_

**_Moonlite-fari: Gotta love a milkshake! Thanks for the help with the story!_**

**_Fifespice: School hadn't started yet. It's still winter break. Harry already knew that Ginny was kicked off the team and that's why he had to be extra careful with talking to Ginny. Thanks for the review._**

**_x.Blade.OfGrass-: LOL. Now I get to make other people suffer withmy own cliffy!! See you at schoo, Alice!! XD_**

_**Harry Potter is not mine to own.**_

_**Warning: Big fat slash!!**_

* * *

"_What'cha going to do 'bout it, Potter?"_

"_I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it, Malfoy" I said with my most threatening voice. "Better yet. I'll show you!"_

_**Draco P.O.V**_

All the sudden his fist came flying right at my nose. I tried to dodge it but that bloody Gryffindor was too quick for me. There were huge amounts of blood gushing out my nose. I could barley see anything but I could definitely see that Crabe and Goyal had deserted me. Those stupid cowards.

"Harry! I can't believe you just punched him!" cried Ron. That's it. No one hits a Malfoy and gets away with it, I had to make a plan. Then it hit me. I would pretend I had fainted and when they least expect I would pounce! I fell to the floor pretending I had passed out and both Weasley and Potter came over to me, to see if I was still breathing, they smelt awful. Kind of like vodka, cheap vodka.

"I think he died.."

"Ron, don't be ridiculous! He's just lost a lot of blood" I tried not to laugh by how drunk they were. I couldn't help by self by coughing out a quiet giggle.

"Did you hear that? I think he just coughed out his soul" I have never seen Potter this drunk before. This was absolutely hilarious, but I had to pursue my plan. My eyes flashed open and I kicked both of them in the chest, knocking them down on to their backs since they were already kneeling over me.

"FUCK!! HE'S BACK FROM THE DEAD!!" Potter cried.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy" He said it just like in second year when he was trying to put a spell on me to make me puke out slugs. It backfired last time so hopefully it will this time, too. That stupid, i-think-im-so-strong, red head ran full speed at me and jabbed his fist into my gut.

"OUFF!" He had knocked the breath right out of me. I fell to the floor, clutching my stomach to keep from vomiting. SHIT!! I swear when I get better, that bitch was going to die! I could barley even breath, now.

"What the fuck is going on here?!?" Thank God! Blasie stepped into the pub, he was my God. I was too busy being thankful that I just noticed that he was wearing dark wash, tight jeans and a nice shirt that was defining his muscular chest. What was I thinking?! He's my best friend for crying out loud! Maybe Potter was right, maybe I am losing too much blood.

I watched Blasie run over to my side. "What happened? Are you ok, Draco? " I nodded my head, not caring anymore that my nose was still bleeding. Things started to go white and the last thing I saw was Blasie mouthing off Potter and Weasley.

**_RSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSB_**

I woke up in my room. At first everything was a bit blurry; I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times. I opened my eyes and-

"Whoa!!" I screeched. My mother, Narcissa, was staring down at me with worried eyes. "Oh. Hi, mother." I noticed that I was wearing my favourite pair of pajamas, the silk black ones.

"Oh, Draco! Are you all right?!" she said brushing my cheek softly. I felt like a baby again, this was so embarrassing.

"Mother, I'm fine! I reached up to shoo her hand away from my face. "Ouch!" My arm hurt like hell! Just then my body woke up and started to feel all the other injuries. I rolled over to ease the pain but instead I started barfing all over my new sheets!! Stupid weasel had punched my stomach! He was definitely going to pay for that!

"Draco! Darling!" she looked so bewildered, not knowing what to do. "Binka! Bring me some ice and get the bottle of Dzuirk!" Binka was the name of are new house elf. In a blink of an eye Binka was here again with the ice and the Dzuirk.

"Master Draco! What has happened?"

"Does it matter, you nosy git!? Give him the potion!" she carefully placed the ice onto my nose while I slowly sipped my medicine; the flavor was a lot like the smell of tar. It tasted like fucking shit! I stirred the potion with my spoon, gross! I grimaced at the thought of drinking that disgusting crap. It was so thick and gooey I would barley even consider it being a liquid. "Draco, just quickly drink it and it won't taste as bad. She pretty much shoved that bloody spoon down my throat. My eyes bulged out of my head and turned red while streams of hot tears ran down my face. Oh god I felt like I was dying! I gagged and chocked it down. It felt like I had consumed a whole egg "How are you feeling now, dear?" She said it like if she couldn't see me suffering. Damn that old lady!

"I'm fine!" I said with heavy sarcasm in my voice.

"Who did this to you anyways?"

"It was Potter and his stupid friend, Ron. Good thing Blasie was there to help me out. Those two were out of their minds with drunkenness!"

"I will certainly give my thanks to Blasie and tell his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Zambini about how wonderful he has been. As for Potter and whatever his name is." She gave an evil smirk. "I'll be paying them a visit." Binka raised an eyebrow, obviously seeing that I was the one that had gotten Potter aggravated first.

"Ahh.. My feet hurt. Binka come give me a foot massage and stay quiet, I think I feel a head ache coming on." I have him a wicked smirk. That will show him to ever doubt me again. I never lie, without a good reason that is.

"Right away, Master." He gave a quiet sigh, making sure Narcissa didn't hear.

**RSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSB**

_**Draco had drifted off to sleep and is now dreaming**_

_As I lay on the floor of the three broom sticks with blood dripping down my nose, there was a bright light coming from the door and I realized Blasie had come to save me from Potter._

"_Draco! I knew Potter was out to get you."_

"_Zambini! I guess I'll just have to kill you to!" Harry flashed him a daring grin. Are my drams always this exaggerated?_

"_Stupefy!" A bright green light shot out of his wand and Potter froze and fell hard onto the floor._

_I looked up at him like if he had saved my life. "Blasie, how did you know I was here?"_

"_It doesn't matter, now." He cocked his head towards the door. "Are you ok? You can come over to my house and clean but a bit. You have some dry blood under your nose. I wondered for a moment what he was trying to get to but I decided it didn't matter. As long as I was with, it was all that mattered at the moment._

_We apparated over to his house. When we got there we landed with a huge thud on this huge hill that had a house on it, almost as big as mine on top of it. I surprised at how… happy his house looked like. "Home, sweet home." he chuckled in responds to my reaction. "Shall we go inside?" he offered. I nodded slightly amazed by the beautiful scenery. When we got inside it was the most beautiful thing in the world. It wasn't entirely full of rich, fragile statues and pictures; it was a different type of beautiful. Everything was so cozy and snug. Mostly all the floor was soft, snowy white carpet._

"_Wow.." I breathed. "This is really something, Blasie."_

"_Eh. Its home." He said bluntly. "Do you want something to eat? Or do you want to see my room?" he almost whispered it._

"_Let's grab a bite first. I'm kind of hungry after getting somewhat beat up by Potter" I tried to keep the conversation calm and smooth. I was a little bit ashamed that so many people saw that unfortunate accident. We walked over to the kitchen and Blasie told a house elf, Blade, to get us snacks. "So, what did you do before you came to the three broomsticks?"_

"_I was sorting out my Christmas presents because tomorrow is the first day of school." We went on about what both of us got for Christmas. By the end of our conversation I had just about finished my sandwich, I never ate the crust._

"_Do you want to come see my new broom? I named it Sweet Pea after my baby cousin."_

"_Ya, sure." I wasn't sure what would happen up in his room and I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen, either. I guess I would just have to find out because I have never been to his house. Blasie and I always went to my house since his house was further away from Hogwarts then my house was._

_We walked upstairs and there was a long hallway that led to a few bedrooms his room was the last one, to the right. Along the way I saw a few paintings giving me warm smiles. There were some more hallways that I thought would lead to more bedrooms. Finally I got to his room it was definitely full of presents and lots of gift wrappers. I gasped when I saw Sweet Pea. "It's so nice, Blasie!"_

"_I took it out for a spin just this morning." he said a bit smug._

"_Can I try it?"_

"_Ya, of course!"_

"_Ok, let's go out to your backyard." Just thinking of going back outside to the beautiful sun made me smile._

"_Do you just want to stay in here? I don't feel like going outside again."_

_I pursed my lips to think about the possibilities. I could get killed.. I could have fun.. I thought about it for awhile but decided that you only get to live once, so might as well have fun with it. "Sure, why not?" he chuckled at my enthusiasm. I hopped on to Sweet Pea and I sped around in a circle. I felt so alive and so free and soo… BOOM!! I had hit his bed frame and landed right on the mattress. "Oww.." I groaned. Blasie rushed over to me._

"_Are you ok?!" All I could do was laugh at how stupid I was. I was laughing so hard that both I and Blasie had been laying on the bed shaking from laughter._

"_Draco, Draco, Draco. What am I to do with you?" He said shaking his head. I looked up at him and it felt like I was melting into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I slowly moved in and planted a soft kiss on the lips. There was a sweet release of tension I unknowingly had, knotted in my brain. The kiss I and Blasie were sharing was sweet and soft. His lips were like a sheet of red silk, but to my surprise my mind and body wanted to be closer, wanted to be touched and caressesed. I wanted him to please and pleasure me. I wanted to please and pleasure him as well._

_Blasie put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I put my arms around his neck, entangling my fingers in his thick locks and deepening the kiss._

_Blasie crawled on top of me. I could feel every part of him pressing against me and I enjoyed the soft weight of his body on top of me. The luscious pressure of our bodies made me want him. I was sure he wanted me just as bad because there was an object between us that wasn't mine. His excitement was growing rapidly as was my own while our lips and tongue explored and caressed the exposed skin._

_Wait a damn moment. **His excitement?!** There shouldn't be any excitement at all!! There shouldn't be a 'his' or a 'my'! OH GOD THIS IS BLASIE! MY BEST FRIEND!_

_Oh god his tongue felt nice on my neck. An uncalled for moan came from me._

_DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!! I'M DRACO MALFOY! I CAN'T BE INTO GUYS, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! I LOVE PANSY PARKINSON!_

_I unwillingly pulled away._

_I'M DRACO MALFOY! I CAN'T BE INTO GUYS, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!_

_Blasie felt me shift from under him. "What's wrong, Draco?" his voice was breathless and had a husky edge. His hardness was prominent against my thigh._

"_Get off, Blasie! What do you think you're doing? We can't do this, it's not right! This can not happen, I have a girlfriend." I was trying hard to remember what her name was. "Ginny!" I was starting to panic in my mind. How did this happen?_

"_Draco, come on. It's ok, no one will know." He said, nuzzling up against my neck. His lips and tongue started to softly stroke my neck again. My mind was convinced by what my body wanted. _

"_Blasie don't…" My voice came out as a breathless attempt to be angry._

"_Mmhmm..." Blasie's voice sounded muffled against my neck._

"_Stop.." I tried sounding convincing. It didn't turn out that great._

_I sighed as I was defeated by my pleasure, moaning, I arched my back. My hand found his fly and drew it down. I got rid of his pant and boxers, throwing it onto the floor. He yanked off his own shirt. His shoulders were broad and his chest was very well built. I looked at him lustfully as he straddled me and stripped off my shirt, and then freed me of my pants. "Blasie.." I breathed._

_Blasie moaned and started to suck my neck, I dissolved in the feel of his tongue against my skin. His kisses traveled across my shoulders and over my chest. His tongue laved at my nipples and I moaned for more but he moved on to tease me. When he crossed my stomach his tongue dipped into my navel and licked around the edge of it, causing me to quiver._

_His mouth continued to travel lower. I gasped when I felt him run his tongue over my penis from base to the tip, then taking all of me in. I groaned when he sucked down hard on me and arched his back to take me in farther._

"_Oh, Blasie! YES!"_

_I cried out in pleasure. He kept the pace going while changing up the pressure, sucking harder sometimes and not others, it was droving me crazy. I was in complete bliss. Feeling my climax peeking made me thrust into his mouth all the while I was groaning and moaning. _

_When I came it was so intense my eyes crossed and I called out. Shuddering, I spilled my essence into blasie's mouth. He swallowed it without a complaint._

_**RSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSBRSB**_

_**It's the end of the dream, now.**_

I sat strait up and was breathing heavily. That was one of the best dreams I've had since fourth year! I was in love with Blasie and I was going to do something about that on our train ride to Hogwarts, tomorrow. I'll make sure of it.


	3. The Train Ride

_**Thank you for all the nice reviews!! I think my story is going to get more and more interesting from this point on. What I mean by that is it might sound like what my summary is saying. I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh ya, and I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated lately. I've been so caught up in homework. Damn! Homework is a killer after spring break! It means so much to me that you guys are reviewing!**_

_**I would like it give a shout out to:**_

_**Ice Princess of Slithern**__**: Im not sure what that has to do with my story.. But thanks for there view! XD**_

_**drarryismylife**__** :Yay! I got my very own beta!**_

_**Fifespice: Sorry for the confusion again. Ginny is Harry's girlfriend and Pansy is Draco's girlfriend.**_

_**x.Blade.OfGrass-**__**: Jared was hot without his shirt on! But I missed it! Wahh… And it was about werewolves!!**_

_**ScorpioPhoenix**__**: Thanks for the pointers! **_

_**Harry Potter is not mine to own.**_

I sat straight, breathing heavily. That was one of the best dreams I've had since fourth year! I was in love with Blaise and I was going to do something about that on our train ride to Hogwarts tomorrow. I'll make sure of it.

_**Harry P.O.V**_

After the day I had that fight with Malfoy, it was the first day of school. I didn't quite remember what I had been doing that evening, but I do remember what happened before that. I think I got just a little bit drunk. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I were rapidly trying to get a compartment but unfortunately we were at the back of the line since we were the eldest attending Hogwarts now. We found one at the very back of the train. It was a bit messy and smelt of old sock but we could deal with it.

"Harry, what did you write about for our essay?" Ron asked.

"What essay?" I asked in confusion. I was trying to remember what the hell Ron was talking about but I couldn't remember.

"The one Professor Snape assigned us to!" Ron stared wide eyed at me.

"We're supposed to write about a potion that we would use to keep away from bad creatures that only come in the winter." Hermione added in a snobby tone. "Harry, don't tell me you forgot to write it! Snape already hates you, you probably don't want him hate you more!" It was true. Ever since my mom had me, he has hated because my dad always made fun of him at Hogwarts. Why wouldn't he make fun of him? He was a loner with no friends and had greasy black hair, for goodness sakes!

I was thinking about it for approximately 2 seconds and then it hit me like a rock. "SHIT!! HE'S FUCKING GOING TO KILL ME!" I had a huge déjà vu of the last day of school, when he assigned us the homework.

_**Last day of school, when he assigned us the homework.**_

"I'm going to assign an essay for you maggots to finish over the winter break." he said with a snarl. "If you don't finish it then I will assume that you were too busy. So I will be generous and give you time to work on it… at the end of the day." He said with a smirk. "You will stay in my classroom until you are done and you're not allowed to eat or sleep until you are done. Then after that you will be helping me clean out all the potion bottles. As you know I'm expecting three pages at the leased, then maybe you'll get a C-." he said.

_**End **__**déjà**__** vu.**_

"Harry, how could you forget?!" Hermione said with wide eyes.

"OH SHIT!" What was I going to do now? I had no choice, if I didn't hand it in then he would kill me! If I finished it now and rush it a bit, it would be better than not handing it in at all, I guess. But how could I finish it now? It would take too long even though we had about five hours to get there so that will give me time to hopefully finish all three pages.

I grabbed my backpack and opened it to reveal some dirty socks, my wand, my charms journal… my.. "WHERS'S MY POTIONS BINDER?!?!" I screeched. I quickly shuffled through all my stuff and opened the front pocket of my backpack. "I found it!" A big wave of relief flushed over me.

"What are you doing? Start now and _just hand it in?"_ She said 'hand it in' like if she just got asked to clean the urinals. I rolled my eyes, Hermione and her stupid high standards.

"Well it's better than not doing it. Did you hear Snape? He said that if we didn't do finish it then we would have to stay in his class and clean out all his _stupid _potion bottles! It'll be over graduation by the time I finish cleaning them!"

"Fine, what ever. Just don't come crying to me when he fails you!" She turned away, flipping her hair behind her shoulder, with her nose in the air. Yet again, I rolled my eyes.

I pulled out my binder and placed it on my lap. I was twisting the pencil around my fingers, trying to think of a creature that comes out only in the winter... Hmm... Maybe a... Roccraion? No, those things are so small. Almost mouse like. I want to write about something big and scary!! I got it! I'll just make up a character and hopefully Professor Snape won't notice. Now I have to think of a name to use… A Nyarl! It would be perfect because it could be big but easy to scare away. It was also a believable name, not too childish but not too sophisticated! I start to scribble down the first paragraph.

_The creature Nyarl is a creature that only comes out in the winter because if it came out in the sun then all its fur would burn and it would roll around to try to put out itself but would die eventually because the fire would get, too big._

I was very proud of myself. I thought it was a fantastic beginning! "Hermione read this! It's awesome!" I said proudly. She scanned her eyes across the first two lines. Her expression was unreadable.

"WHAT IS THIS?!?! DID YOU MAKE THIS UP? THIS IS REDICULOUS." Her eyes were now wide and bewildered! She was really starting to scare me, now. "What are you trying to do? This is academic suicide!" She threw it to the ground like if my paper was going to eat her.

"Okay! I get the point! I'll re-write it..." I said shocked by her reaction. Gosh, what a blow to my self-esteem. Well I guess that's back to square one for me. I rested my ankle against my knee and started to wiggle my foot. Lalalala… I couldn't think of anything!! I concentrated harder… harder...

"Harry, I want a hug..."

I felt two warm arms slip around my waist from my back. I whipped my head around to find Ginny resting her head between my shoulder blades. God, she felt cozy resting on me. She was just like my little teddy bear.

I knew I had to work on my essay. Something like Ginny would definitely distract me. I softly kissed her on the lips just so she would know that I still wanted her to be here. "Ginny, I have to finish my essay for Professor Snape." I said in my most careful voice.

To my surprise she looked bewildered! "Why don't you want me anymore? Don't you love me? Don't you think I'm pretty?" Oh shit! Hermione once told me that a key to a girl's heart is by telling her she's beautiful. It was a ridiculous concept but I knew better than to disagree with her.

"I love how you look! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met! I just-"

"Just what, Harry? Are you-" She paused. "OH MY GOD!!" I've never seen her like this before! Her face was swollen, her eyes were red and huge mounds of tears were racing down her face. I was so confused by her actions! I don't get this! I just thought of what Neville had said to me a few months back, 'Don't get involved, it's dangerous in the girl world'. I wanted to laugh when he said it but his face was dead serious.

"ARE YOU CHOOSING _HOMEWORK _OVER _ME_!?!??!" She said homework like someone just told her to stuff bleach up her ass!

"Ginny! No! I didn't mean it like that! I just need a few hours to-" God, she had to quit cutting me off in mid-sentence!

"THEN WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THEN HARRY? HUH!??! HUH!??!" She was hysterical!

"What I meant to say was-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!? I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! I DON'T NEED THIS!!"

"What?" I thought these were one of those small fights! No! She wouldn't break up with me! We weren't just a couple! We were more than that! We were in love! Or so I thought..

"IT'S OVER!"

"Oooo... What is this?" Oh no. Not again. It was that annoying ferret boy. "Is Harry Potter getting broken up with?" He gave a chuckle. Was that a hicky by his chin? What could he possibly be doing in his compartment?

"Shut-up, Malfoy!" I was so lucky that Ron was still here. "Why are you in here anyways?" Hmm... That was a good question. Why was he here? Was he just here to torture me into further humiliation?

_**Draco P.O.V**_

I froze right then. Should I tell them the truth? It was unbelievably embarrassing since I was bugging Potter about Ginny breaking up with him. Painful yet satisfying memories shot through me from just a few minutes ago.

_**Flashback**_

"Truth or Dare?" I cannot believe we were playing this.

"Truth." Goyle was thinking about a truth that he could ask Blaise. "Let me see..." He let out a devilish grin. "Would you rather make out with a Gryffindor or would you rather make out with Draco?"

"What?! Neither!" said Blaise. I rolled my eyes. This was so immature.

"I guess Draco.. Only because I wouldn't get caught dead with those Gryffindor losers." Just the picture of me and Blaise made me twitch. In a good way?

"I got a good one!" It was Crabbe's turn. "Since Blaise wants to snog Draco so bad," he said sarcastically. "Then I dare you to kiss him!" Blaise's face look stangely calm while my heart was just about to pop out!

"I didn't say I wanted a dare yet." Blaise said coolly. He always had something cleaver up his sleeves, but you can tell that he was a bit unsure from the quiver in his voice.

"Yeah, but then there would be no fun." Crabbe tried to do a pout but it looked more like his face got morphed into a pig's face.

There was a warm breeze that flew by my ear and something nudged my shoulder softly. Was it Blaise? I slowly turned around and met at eye level with the beautiful chocolate man, our faces were about 2 or fewer inches away from each other. We both closed are eyes and our lips touched. An electrical vibe trickled down my spine in shock and pleasure.

"Draco? What are you doing?!" I wasn't even looking at Pansy but I could already tell that she was doing that thing where she stops breathing, her voice gets squeaky and she doesn't blink. So basically she would sound and looked like a highly caffeinated guinea pig.

He opened his mouth slightly but just enough to let me in. Right then I lost my mind. He was sucking on the bottom of my lip and I accidentally let out a small moan. He moved down, sucking on my chin then on to my neck. Everything thing around me felt like a big blur like if I was collapsing on to a big bed of darkness.

"GET OFF HIM!!" screamed Pansy. She pulled Blaise off me and suddenly all my senses came back. Was I really kissing Blaise in front of everyone? How could I do that? But out of all the questions the biggest one of all was, am I gay? What will everyone else think?

"I'm so sorry Pansy! It was a dare!"

"Just go." Her eyes were on the verge of tears but her face was stern.

"Pansy, it wasn't Draco's fault. I was the one who kissed him!" Oh god, Blaise was so sexy when he's panicking. Shit! How could I be thinking of that when Pansy just saw me kissing someone else?!

"I said, Draco, GO!" She was looking at me straight in the eyes, now. I remember the last time she did that was the first time we had sex but I don't think that would be happening any time soon.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, not sure whom to. I grabbed my jacket and luggage and I left. I was slowly looking around for empty compartment or at leased one that has less than ten people in it because that was the limit. I think I saw one with only four people in it! But this one was at the very back... Didn't Severus once tell me that the back compartment was where the losers always sat? Didn't he say it was haunted or something?

"I'm really sorry, Draco" I heard some soft steps walk towards me. "I shouldn't have kissed you like that" It was Blaise.

"It's ok. I kinda... wanted that to happen." What? I did? Where did that come from?

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Are you gay? Because I know in that kiss that you wanted me back, but I know that you're dating Pansy."

"I'm sorry, Blaise, but to be truthful. I don't really know at the moment. Can you just give me some time? I don't want to talk about it"

"Ok, I just wanted to know because I think I might have feelings for you"

"Let's talk about this later, maybe when I find out if Pansy wants to kill me or not." I chuckled a bit. "But, right now I think we should find a compartment before someone catches us."

"That would be a good idea." He gave a brilliant smile. "How about this one? I don't think a lot of people are in here."

"Bloody hell!" Opps. That wasn't meant to be said out loud. "Blaise! This Potter's compartment! There is no way in hell I'm going to spend the rest of the day stuck in there with him!"

"Ok, that's fine with me. Let's go back in Pansy's compartment. Maybe she'll greet us with some flowers." He smirked; there was a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Haha, funny. Fine, let's go." I prepared myself for the worst. I took a deep breath and opened the door. It strangely smelt of old socks...

"IT'S OVER!"

_**End flashback**_

Oh crap! What was I going to tell him? I just got kicked out of my own compartment by my girlfriend? Ya, right.

"I got us kicked out of our compartment and every other compartment was full." Blaise said looking at the floor.

"Well you're not welcome here. Go find yourself another place to stay." Potter was really being an ass today, more than usual, but these types of situations are my specialty, Black-mail.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Potter, unless you want everyone to know that Ginny just broke up with you."

That's just what I wanted to see, Potter froze up. "Fine, whatever, stay in here." After enduring about 3 hours with the weasels, the mudblood and Potter we were at Hogwarts.

"Ouch!" There was a huge thing that just hit my head!

"I'm sorry. My bad." Potter turned his head around and smirked at me.

"Watch it, shorty" Two can play at this game. The red head opened the door and they all left except for me and the scrawny raven haired boy.

I got my suitcase down, safely might I add, and I headed for the door. I "accidentally" rolled over Potter's foot with my suitcase. "Oww!" screamed Potter.

"I'm sorry. My bad." He just rolled his eyes and walked towards the door.

"Ladies first." Potter said, motioning for me to go first. I could see the corner of his lips bend up into a grin.

"More like Slytherins first." I beat him to the grin. We looked each other in the eyes.

"Ferret boy."

"Scar head."


	4. Hogwarts Begins

_**Whheeee!! I'm so happy from all the reviews I got!! I'm having a terrible case of writers block so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I don't really like this chapter because it's a bit boring but bare with me here!! And, yes, I do know that this chapter is extremely short but I don't want to make you guys wait. Who knows? Maybe in a few chapters someone will die? Joking, just having some fun here. Or am I?**_

_**Please R & R!! I need those to survive!! And lately I haven't gotten a lot.. Since you can't see me I'll tell you that I'm frowning. Frowning very.. sadly..**_

_**I would like it give a shout out to:**_

_**fifespice**__**: LOL! Ya, Ginny is kind of a butt but she's just a bit moody because she got kicked off the Quidditch team.**_

_**QueenB23: Why, thank you! Like the saying, Love is in the air!!**_

_**Billy-is-Willy: Yummy!! Blaise.. What a dirty boy.. **_

_**AllieCullen-xx: Airhead!! LOL. Everyone should read **__**Bella's Power**__** by this girl!!**_

_**Harry Potter is not mine to own.**_

"Ladies first," Potter said, motioning for me to go first. I could see the corner of his lips bend up into a grin.

"More like Slytherins first." I beat him to the grin. We looked each other in the eyes.

"Ferret boy."

"Scar head."

_**Draco's P.O.V**_

Oh god- First day of school. That means stupid, old Dumbledore is going to give a stupid speech about some stupid new teacher and welcome us back. He should just put a sock in it because we don't want to hear it!

As Blaise and I walked back to The Great Hall in silence, we sat down at the Slytherin table beside Crabbe. There was pumpkin juice, chicken wings, vegetables, mash potatoes, steak and any other possible combinations of food. And then there was desert; I just won't go there.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat and tapped his goblet with a spoon to quiet down the students. "Ahem." He tried again but the kids were too loud for him. "Ahem!!" He said a lot louder. Everyone stopped moving and eating and looked up at him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts for those of you who are new here. And welcome back to everyone else. First I would like to introduce a new teacher, Mr. Padalecki. He will be teaching Charms at Hogwarts this year." Mr. Padalecki stood up to take a bow and did a little wave. After the first years were finally sorted, we got to eat.

"Draco?" I knew that voice, it was Pansy. "Hey..." she said quietly. "I'm sorry for telling you to leave on the train ride. I was just a little mad that you and Blaise were kissing for... so long." She was looking at her food and poking it with her fork.

"Uhh... ok."

"You're not mad at me are you?" To be truthful, I didn't really care. I was bored with Pansy. I needed more excitement; everyone has expected me and Pansy to be together and get married but I think I should mix it up a bit. Not just because I was bored with the way my life was going but also because I was in love with someone else - someone totally new, someone like Blaise.

"I'm not mad but I think we should have a talk later. I don't think we should be talking about this kind of stuff while Dumbledore is talking." Like I give a shit about him!

"Since when do you respect Dumbledore?" she asked with her eyebrows raised. I guess I wasn't the only person that could see through my lies.

"Well it's our 7th year so I thought I would give the old man a break. Besides I just think that we should be discussing our..." I hesitated for the word, "relationship" I spat out.

She rolled her eyes and turned the other way to talk to her best friend, which, by the way, changes almost every week. Her name was Peyton Rota. I think she's new because I've never seen her around here unless she was one of Pansy's projects where she turns someone ugly into someone hot because this Rota girl was pretty hot! She would be even more hot if I could just stop thinking of Blaise...

"Again, thank you for listening so well and enjoying your food but now it's time for everyone to go back to their dorm rooms." He snapped his fingers and all our food was gone including the pumpkin juice. "Haha..." Dumbledore must have been laughing at Potter's best friend Weasley, because he was just in the middle of eating a chicken wing. "Now off to your rooms and for the first years, just follow your house leader."

I remember when I was in first year and Dumbledore said that to me. He must be stupid to say that because the first years were...first years! How the fuck would they know who their house leaders were?

I walked up the stairs to the Slytherin common room. Something about the green and silver walls made me feel so at home. I plopped down on to my bed since all my stuff was already there. I exhaled deeply and slowly drifted to sleep in the soft squishy mattress without even changing or brushing my teeth.

"Hey, roomie!" Oh god, I was sharing a room with the one and only Blaise Zabini.


End file.
